Phases
by Joker and the Thief
Summary: As Rin grows, Sesshoumaru notices phases that she goes through, but he does not realize the phases he himself goes through. Sess/Rin. Light Romance. lots of fluff!


**A/N: SO BORED!! I had to do SOMETHING to pass the time! Hopefully, you all will like this. **_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

**Title: Phases**

**Rating/Genre: K-plus****/Romance-Humor**

**Characters: ****Sesshoumaru, Rin, ****a little of: ****Jaken,**

**Warning: **

**fluffiness**

**Phases**

* * *

The perfect plan was in action

"Oh-no! I am dangling dangerously off of this branch!" Rin shouted loudly, "I just hope I don't fall off and hurt myself!" As she said this, her foot _accidentally _slipped off of the said branch and she began to fall. "EEEH! Someone save me!"

Just as she was about to hit the ground, an unknown force grabbed her by the collar of her kimono and hoisted her up to where she was staring into molten eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening and once she recognized the eyes, a large grin appeared on her face.

"Yay, Sesshoumaru-sama! You saved me!" Rin giggled and once her beloved lord placed her down, she hugged and cuddled one of his legs.

This was nothing new to Sesshoumaru. Lately, Rin had been getting into many _dangerous_ situations. Just yesterday she pulled the same thing, and the day before she had gone looking for food and came back with scratches on her arms and legs. What struck Sesshoumaru as strange was that the scratches looked suspiciously man-made, almost like purposefully cut.

What had made his now 13-year-old Rin do these sorts of things, the Inu Lord would never know, but he had a pretty good guess it had something to do with getting his attention. And that could only mean one thing…

…And the one thing he dreaded so.

'_It's just a phase…it's just a phase…she'll grow out of it, I'm sure. I don't even think she knows why she's doing this, and she's way too young for me to tell her.'_

_--2 years later--_

"Silence, human!"

"No, _you _shut up, Jaken-sama!"

This had been going on all day and Sesshoumaru was on the verge of snapping his cold demeanor in half and screaming _SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!_

"I've served for Sesshoumaru-sama far longer than your ancestor's _ancestors_ were alive! Therefore, _I _care more about Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Age doesn't count, Jaken-sama! That's cheating!"

"Foolish girl! How is that—?"

"It just is! Hmph! You may _care_ about Sesshoumaru-sama more, but I _love_ him more!"

Sesshoumaru mentally cringed. _'Don't say that, Rin. You don't even know how powerful that word is…do you?' _The Inu Lord had to admit that he was at fault for this. If only he had taught Rin to use her words, then he wouldn't have to feel such emotion clawing at his chest.

_'It's just a phase…she grew out of the first one, right? Then she'll grow out of this for sure. She's still too young for me to tell her.'_

_--1 year later--_

'_Is this right? For me to let her do this…' _Thought Sesshoumaru as he stared at the peacefully sleeping face of his 16-year old retainer nestled comfortably in his lap.

When she was much younger, it had been tolerable; something that helped her with her nightmares. But what nightmares would the young woman have now that would make her snuggle to her lord the same childish way?

'_I have spoiled her…sugared her mind to think she can do this forever. Damn, I'm such a fool! I should tell her…her age is necessary now.'_

He did nothing, however. And as he kept reviewing these thoughts, the young woman in his lap groaned slightly, whispering incoherent words and with a slight shift of her body, a delicate hand was placed on his chest.

"It's a phase…" Sesshoumaru whispered to himself, "A simple childish phase."

'_What is truly keeping me from tell her?'_

_--2 years later--_

It was entirely too late now.

'_Why have I been so foolish? I could have stopped it…right?'_

There was a slight weight suddenly on his lap, but he made no move nor did he open his eyes.

_'I could still stop this.'_

Small, steady hands were placed on his shoulders.

'_All I'd have to do is push her away…but why am I not?'_

He felt cool breath on his neck

_'Do I want her to think this is a phase? Or…do I want this to be a phase? Something that I will foolishly think will go away? Do I want it to go away?'_

Soft lips met his, and his hands came up to hold her quivering body still.

_'I did not tell her…and I will not let me tell her. Because all this is is just a phase…and I don't think I will get over this phase anytime soon.'_

_**END**_

* * *

**A/N: You notice how when Sesshoumaru noticed Rin's phases, he didn't realize the phases he was going through.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my little story!**

**Lots of luv,**

_**-Joker and the Thief**_


End file.
